


Hunting in the Stable

by Dracothelizard



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stable Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Written for the HHanon kinkmeme back in 2012.Prompt:  Alexander of the Netherlands, Prince of Orange-Nassau/Footman!LawryBecause he was fit. And if Victoria doesn’t want him…





	Hunting in the Stable

As Lawrence watched his Princess become more and more enamoured with her cousin and his ridiculous moustache – surely it couldn't be pleasant to kiss a man with such facial hair? - he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Princes of Orange-Nassau.   
  
Well, one of them, anyway. The older brother, William, seemed to be a bit of a lout, considering the way he had lost his temper earlier when a servant had failed to light William's cigar quickly enough. Certainly not the sort of man he hoped his Princess would marry.   
  
And speaking of Williams, there were the two Kings, talking quietly to each other in a corner, clearly not caring that their planned match wasn't going to occur. The two were probably discussing the Napoleonic wars again, or the Duke of Wellington, their common acquaintance.   
  
His eyes then fell on the younger brother. Alexander. Although, obviously, his full name started with William as well. Still, what the Orange-Nassaus lacked in creativity they made up for in looks. Quite why his Princess had dismissed Prince Alexander with a three out of ten was completely beyond him. He had even spoken up, rather embarrassingly, to point out that the young man was totally fit.   
  
Women, Lawrence had decided long ago, were strange creatures.   
  
He walked over slowly to the Prince, who was gazing out of the windows with a longing in his eyes. “Was there anything you required, Sir?”   
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Was there anything you required?” He was disturbing the Prince, clearly. He should probably leave. “A refreshment, perhaps, Sir?”   
  
The Prince glanced away from the window to look at him. “Not right now, thank you... Lawrence, was it?”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Lawrence replied, trying not to get too giddy at the fact that the Prince had remembered his name. “Then I shall attend to your brother, Sir.”   
  
“To William?” Alexander turned to look at his older brother, who was sipping his whisky while talking to his father and the King. The scowl on William's face was rather pronounced. “I don't think he has any needs that require your attention.”   
  
He hadn't exactly looked forward to talking to the Prince either, and he smiled a little at Alexander to let him know he was grateful. “Then I shall attend to her Royal Highness.” One look at Princess Victoria, though, was enough to tell him that no one but Prince Albert currently existed in her world.  
  
“I doubt your services will be needed there either,” the Prince said, having followed his gaze.   
  
Lawrence nodded. “Indeed, Sir,” he said, for a lack of having anything better to say.  
  
The Prince looked out the window again. “Beautiful day,” he commented. “Shame to spend it inside.”   
  
“As you say, Sir,” Lawrence said. He hadn't been dismissed, so he was allowed to stay here, with this really very handsome man. He didn't understand why Victoria wasn't attracted to the dark hair, the bright blue eyes and the friendly personality. Oh well, more for him to enjoy. The thought of it made him blush a little, and he decided to look away from Alexander. Safer to look the conversation between the love-struck Princess and Prince Albert.  
  
“I hear you have magnificent horses here,” Prince Alexander said, obviously unaware of Lawrence's moment of discomfort.  
  
“We do, Sir,” Lawrence said. “Bred for hunting.”   
  
The Prince smiled at that. “I do love to hunt.” He glanced at Lawrence. “The thrill of the chase, the feel of the horse underneath you as you work together to catch your prey.” He grinned. “It's quite exhilarating.”   
  
Lawrence could imagine. He could definitely imagine. “So I've been told, Sir.” This really wasn't helping his earlier discomfort any.  
  
“Perhaps you could show me your stables and your horses?” the Prince asked. “As I doubt I am needed here.” He nodded at Princess Victoria and Prince Albert pointedly.  
  
They shared a slight smile at that. “I would be happy to, but I would need to check with his Majesty” Lawrence replied. Some fresh air might do him some good.

He walked over to the trio of Williams and coughed to get his King's attention. “Your Majesty? His Royal Highness has expressed the desire to see the stables.”  
  
“Has he?” the other King remarked, smiling knowingly at his younger son. “Alexander, we won't be staying long enough for you to hunt here.”  
  
“I know, father. But I still would enjoy seeing the stables and the horses,” the Prince replied. He looked at both Kings. “The footman here has agreed to show me around, if that is no problem.”  
  
His King spared Lawrence a brief glance, and nodded. “That'll be fine, Lawrence may as well make sure our other guests have a good time.” The King then sighed, looking at his love-struck niece. “No need to worry over her.”   
  
“Indeed, Sir,” Lawrence said, quietly pleased he'd been allowed more time with the Prince.   
  
The Dutch King pulled his son aside. “Are you quite sure you wish to see the stables? There won't be time for a ride. Not even a brief one.”   
  
Prince Alexander shrugged, and smiled at his father. “I would still like to have a look.”   
  
“I'm sure there is time for a brief ride if the Prince wishes it,” King William interrupted. “I expect you three to stay for dinner and that won't be for a few more hours.”   
  
Lawrence didn't quite understand what the significant looks exchanged between Prince Alexander and his father were about, but he did understand that, for whatever reason, the King wasn't keen on his son looking at the stables. Prince William seemed confused as well, but then, he was more interested in his whisky glass than in his family members.   
  
“Then we should probably go to the stables now,” Prince Alexander said, aiming a pleased smile at his father, who shook his head. “I'd hate to lose any time.”  
  
“If I am not needed here, Sir?” Lawrence asked, looking at his King.  
  
The King nodded. “Just go. I hope you enjoy it, Alexander.”  
  
“Thank you, I think I will,” the Prince replied, then turned to Lawrence. “Lead the way.”

*

“And this stallion was the favourite of the late Prince Edward,” Lawrence explained, as he led the horse forward by his halter. The stallion had been kept on the Princess' insistence after her father's death. “He's been out on many a hunt in his day.”  
  
The Prince reached out to pat the horse's neck. “A beautiful animal,” he said, smiling at the horse and at Lawrence. “The Duchess doesn't enjoy hunting?”   
  
“Not as much,” Lawrence explained, smiling back. “She keeps the stables out of sentiment, and for family members who do enjoy it, like the King.”   
  
“That explains why there are so few horses,” the Prince said, still patting the horse, which seemed to rather enjoy the attention. “Don't get out nearly enough, do you? Brave jongen.”   
  
Lawrence assumed that had been aimed at the horse. “It's useful for storage, at least.” He paused for a moment, then decided to risk saying something a little more personal. “A shame you and your family came all this way for nothing, Sir.”   
  
“Nothing?” Alexander asked, still looking at the horse. “I wouldn't say that.”  
  
“But the Princess...”  
  
“Oh, yes, the Princess,” Alexander said, and he shrugged. “She has clearly made her choice, nothing I can do about it.”   
  
Lawrence thought it was remarkable how easy the Prince had dealt with his dismissal. The other Prince was no doubt still being grumpy and drinking far too much whisky. Dinner would be interesting, to say the least. “I thought you were a keen hunter, Sir?” He wished he could take it back as soon as he had said it, it was far too familiar a thing to say, he didn't know this man, apart from what he had heard from others. He glanced down, biting his lip.   
  
“I am certainly a keen hunter,” the Prince replied, sounding amused. “But a good hunter knows that sometimes, in order to be successful, you have to change what it is you're after.”   
  
He looked up to find the Prince looking straight at him. “Oh?”   
  
“As I said earlier, I enjoy the thrill of the chase,” the Prince continued, holding Lawrence's gaze. “But it's much more fun when the prey wants to be caught.” Glancing at the horse, he gave it one final pat before looking at Lawrence again.  
  
“Oh.” He was having some difficulty getting his thoughts in order, and his grasp on the horse's halter slackened until he let go.   
  
The horse whinnied at that, and the Prince immediately took hold of the halter. “Perhaps we should put him back first.”   
  
Lawrence took care of that automatically, still trying to think clearly. The Prince had – the Prince wanted – had expressed interest in - It was all a bit surreal, and he knew his cheeks must be a scarlet red as he dealt with the horse. “Sir, what you just said...” If he had misunderstood, and he probably had, then his reaction was rather ridiculous.  
  
“Do you need to sit down?” the Prince asked swiftly. “Somewhere quiet? Or perhaps somewhere with more people, so they can make sure you're fine.”  
  
He could feel his heart racing. “Somewhere quiet will do,” he murmured, then glanced up at the Alexander, who smiled approvingly.   
  
“I think this stall over here is empty,” Alexander said, putting his hand on Lawrence's back, and slowly guiding him towards one of the stalls in the corner, away from the door.   
  
“We keep some bales of hay there,” Lawrence said quietly. He marvelled at the feeling of the other man's hand on his back. So familiar, so warm.   
  
Alexander smiled. “How convenient.” He helped Lawrence to sit down on one of the bales, which involved a lot more touching than Lawrence was used to. “Feeling better?”  
  
“Much,” Lawrence replied, still stunned that Alexander seemed interested in him as well. He watched with wide eyes as Alexander carefully knelt down in front of him. “Sir?”   
  
“What?” Alexander asked, sliding one of his hands further up Lawrence's thigh and letting it settle only a few inches away from where Lawrence wanted it the most.

He could feel himself blush a little. “Why?”  
  
Alexander smiled at that. “You were the prey I preferred.” He looked down Lawrence's body, his eyes dark and full of meaning. “And I am glad I caught you.”   
  
His thoughts were scattered again, simply by the heat in Alexander's eyes and his words. “So am I,” he managed.  
  
“That's what I thought.” Alexander's other hand slid up Lawrence's calf, and he looked at Lawrence with a devious smile. “Now what to do with you...”  
  
A reply wasn't necessary, not that Lawrence could've managed one, because Alexander moved forward to kiss him. Lawrence whimpered a little; he hadn't had been kissed like this in a very long time.  
  
The kiss deepened, and he felt Alexander's hand move from his calf to his neck, where it rested for a few moments before Alexander started to pull at his cravat.  
  
Lawrence, who had been clutching the hay underneath him, started to help. They were forced to break their kiss so Lawrence could undo the cravat fully, but as soon as the buttons underneath were visible, Alexander immediately kissed Lawrence again, pushing him further back against the bale behind him and forcing Lawrence to spread his legs to accommodate the Prince. He wanted to wind his fingers through Alexander's hair, to pull him closer, but he was too good a servant to do that. It would be noticed if Alexander's hair was out of place, or if his uniform wasn't impeccable. Someone would notice, someone would start asking questions, someone would connect it to their brief visit to the stables. He whined into the kiss, and Alexander must've sensed some of his frustration.   
  
“Quiet now,” he murmured, smiling at Lawrence. He started to undo the shirt buttons with one hand; the other still resting so _close_ that Lawrence decided he may as well shift towards Alexander a little and finally be touched _properly_.  
  
He moaned when Alexander palmed his groin. “Please.”  
  
“Ssh,” Alexander murmured, pressing a kiss against Lawrence's jaw as his hand worked on the buttons. “Patience.” He kissed further down Lawrence's neck, occasionally biting at the skin.  
  
Lawrence hissed, letting his head hang back to give Alexander more space. How was he supposed to remain quiet and patient when he was being touched like this? The heat in his body was growing and he needed relief. He needed Alexander's hand on his cock, without a layer of clothing between them, and he decided that if Alexander was more interested in his shirt buttons, he would have to start removing his breeches. His concentration was broken by Alexander sucking on the sensitive spot where his neck met his collarbone. That would leave a bruise, a mark, but a mark on him was fine. More than fine.   
  
Once Alexander was done with his neck, he finally seemed to realise that Lawrence had been trying to remove his breeches. “Where do you keep the oil?” he asked, as he started to help.  
  
“What?” Lawrence asked, too relieved that his cock was finally freed. He shifted to let Alexander pull the breeches down to his knees.   
  
“Oil,” Alexander repeated. “For saddle maintenance?” He wrapped his hand around Lawrence's cock and pumped, just once.  
  
He bucked into Alexander's hand, groaning. “Next stall,” he gasped, gesturing at the stall to their right.   
  
The Prince stood up, briefly looked at him with a smirk, then left to find the oil.  
  
Lawrence closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get his breath back. When he opened them again, he looked down his body, realising why Alexander had to smirk. He was sprawled out on the bale, his breeches pulled down to reveal his red, erect cock, and he didn't want to think about the mark left on his neck or the way his shirt was left half-unbuttoned.   
  
Alexander returned triumphantly with a small flask, and went to kneel down in front of him. “How do you want to do this?”  
  
He smiled, happy to be given the choice. “I think on my knees over the bale is best, Sir.” Whether Alexander's smirk grew because of the suggestion, or because of the use of his title, Lawrence couldn't tell.

“Good idea,” Alexander agreed, and helped Lawrence to roll over and get comfortable.  
  
He was careful to lean on his elbows to leave some space between his cock and the rough hay, and when Alexander spread his cheeks to start preparing him, Lawrence whimpered a little at the first contact.  
  
“You have done this before?” Alexander asked.  
  
Lawrence nodded. “Few years ago,” he explained. A previous employer had had a groundskeeper who had shared his inclinations and knew where all the best quiet places on the grounds were.   
  
“Good,” Alexander said, and continued to prepare him thoroughly, making Lawrence buck and arch against him whenever Alexander's fingers brushed the right spot. “Been a while?”   
  
“Far too long.” He groaned as Alexander removed his fingers. The anticipation was nearly killing him, and he had to listen to the quiet rustles of Alexander moving his clothes out of the way.   
  
“Won't be long now,” Alexander murmured, one hand on Lawrence's right hipbone.   
  
Lawrence turned his head a little to see that the other hand was guiding Alexander's erect cock, and he bit his lip as it entered him, slowly but steadily.   
  
Alexander gave his hip a comforting squeeze. “Just relax.”  
  
He let out a deep breath, which helped, and he let out a whimper as Alexander pushed on, pushed into him, filled him. It had been _far_ too long since he had felt like this. “Please,” he moaned.  
  
Another comforting squeeze, and Lawrence hoped that one would leave a bruise. “Almost there.”  
  
He gasped as Alexander pushed in even further, and he let his head fall forward, his forehead barely touching the hay. With both hands now on his hips, Alexander tightened his grip and pulled Lawrence towards him, making him moan loudly and bite into his arm to muffle the rest of the noise. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. If anyone had heard that...  
  
The Prince remained still for a moment as well, until Lawrence could barely take it anymore. He ached inside, with need and pain and nerves.   
  
“Alexander,” he managed, panting desperately against the hay.  
  
Alexander's left hand rubbed soothingly across his back. “I don't hear anyone.”   
  
Good. Good. That was good. Alexander even pulled out a little, waiting a few more moments to make sure no one had decided to investigate the noise.   
  
“Definitely nobody,” Alexander said decisively, and Lawrence could scream with relief when Alexander started to move.  
  
He restrained himself, obviously, having to content himself with quiet groans and biting his arm every time Alexander hit the right spot. It didn't help when Alexander increased his speed, thrusting into Lawrence faster and harder, making him arch against Alexander in a helpless attempt to find even more pleasure.

Alexander grunted and huffed behind him, and Lawrence knew that it would be over soon. The rhythm increased, and one of Alexander's hands moved from his hip to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it tightly.   
  
It only took three quick, firm jerks before Lawrence was coming, gasping into his arm, spilling all over the hay beneath him. Just when he started to come down from his climax, Alexander's started, and Lawrence was pulled back against the other man as he thrust deep inside for one last time. His hip was definitely bruised now.   
  
Alexander slipped out of him after a moment, and Lawrence slumped onto the hay, rolling a little to lie on his side. “That was...”  
  
“Mmm,” Lawrence agreed, smiling happily at the Prince.   
  
Alexander started to get up and brushed the dirt off his clothes before he tidied himself up. Lawrence was pleased to note that barely a hair was out of place, and the uniform was still impeccable. “You should probably do the same,” Alexander told him.   
  
Lawrence slowly moved off the bale, and was pulled up by the Prince. “I think I need a little help,” he said.  
  
Alexander nearly laughed at that, but swiftly helped him with his clothes. “This will probably do,” he said eventually.  
  
He would have to find a mirror in the servants' quarters for a final check, but for now he trusted the Prince's judgement. “You'll probably do too.”  
  
Alexander raised an eyebrow at that. “We're lucky everyone's distracted by everything else that's going on.”  
  
“You mean the Princess and Prince Albert?” Lawrence asked. He wondered if she was done gazing lovingly into Albert's eyes by now. It was unlikely.   
  
“I was talking about my brother, who has probably driven one of the maids to tears by now,” Alexander remarked, then sniggered. “But yes, the love birds will help too.”  
  
Lawrence shook his head, smiling to himself as he led the way out of the stables. Dinner was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
